Of the Earth and Sky
by badlydrawnellen
Summary: Okay . . . So I've been reborn as Kozato Mami. That's nice. Cool. Except for the fact that a certain melon wants me dead. "Well, this is unexpected." UNDER REWRITING
1. In Which I'm Kozato Mami

Chapter 1

In Which I'm Kozato Mami

**-XXX-**

I died in the most unexpected way.

I mean, I expected it - well, more of it came across my mind sometimes, but it was still unexpected. It's not like I don't fear death, (though it sounds that way) I just don't put too much thought into it - I do put some thoughts into it - err, it's all kind of confusing.

But my death was still unexpected.

I'm not very happy about it. Nor do I really care (is that even normal?). I guess it's just neutral. And I don't want to talk about it.

I thought that after death you'd be in Heaven or Hell. Maybe even reincarnation (wouldn't you lose your memories?). But I was staring in a multi rainbow flowery field that stretched beyond the horizon. I stood smack in the center of the field which happened to be a large pond. So clear, it reflected the drifting clouds in the sky and myself. I couldn't even see past the water.

And then, I felt a breeze and saw soft ripples of water in front of me. I looked up. It was a teenage boy with dark purple spiky hair, onyx eyes and pure white and rather plain clothing. He had a smile on his face.

Were those wings on his back?

"You're an angel aren't you?" I said.

"As sharp as ever I see, Valerie!" He grinned.

"So I take it that you're a guardian angel, right?"

"Yup!"

"Don't you find it weird as to how I guessed right?" I raised a brow.

"Nope!" He beamed. "I've watched you for so long, I know exactly how you react and respond. It's very amusing. You never bore me whenever I check in on you."

"Stalker."

He chuckled. "You're just like my other charge."

"She must be nice."

"She's actually your cousin, Avis Vessalius."

I choked and teared up at the name. Avis was my cousin and best friend. She died a few months ago in a school shoot out. I heard that she died intercepting a bullet to the _fucking_ girl who was her _fucking _tormentor to save that bitch's _life_.

_Avis_ \- she - she didn't deserve to die. That bitch did.

_Why?_

I ask myself that even though I know that I would have done the same. To save someone's life, no matter who they are or what they did, is worth it. Sounds pretty stupid considering all the evil people in the world. No one deserves to die. _No one_.

I wiped my eyes and restrained myself from crying as the painful throbbing in my throat continued to worsen.

"There, there," a hand patted my head before I was brought into a hug. "Don't cry, I don't like seeing you upset. It'll make me upset and then I would want to bawl my eyes out. So smile and be happy~!" The angel ended happily and released me from his suffocating hug.

I nodded and breathed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"And I forgot to introduce myself again!" He gave me a foxy grin. "How silly of me."

"My name is Rei, and I'm your guardian angel." He bowed like a butler.

"Thanks Rei. For the hug." I took another breath. "I needed that."

"No problem at all! I'm glad to be at your service!"

I laughed and did a mocking curtsy. We grinned at each other before he straightened.

He cleared his throat. "On to business, Valerie Vessalius. Age: 14. Birth Date: July 21st 2000. Height: embarrassingly 4'11". Hair: a delicious chocolate brown. Eyes: kaleidoscope hazel. Cause of Death: horrendously-"

"Stop." I cut him off. A feeling of bitterness wormed its way into me. "I don't want to hear it or remember it."

"Sorry about that." He grinned again. "It was common protocol so I forgot that you don't want to remember it again."

I sighed. "It's fine."

He frown instantly at my answer. "No it's not!" A look of guilt crossed his usual cheerful face. "I made you sad. And it's _not_ fine." He stared at his feet. "Many of my clients are young much like you. They like to hide the fact that they are hurt. And it hurts them more that way . . ."

I stayed silent for a moment before I decided to change the subject. "So what's going to happen to me? Am I going Heaven or something?"

"Nope!" He snapped out of his depressive mood and back to his cheerful self. "Those cliché things that happen in those fanfictions you read are finally going to come true~!"

"But I didn't do anything deserve rebirth . . ."

"You deserve a second chance after the injustice of what happened to you. _Everyone_ deserves a second chance."

"Are you sure, _everyone?_" I glowered.

"_Urr_, maybe not on second thought . . ." He rubbed the back of his head.

"So where am I going?"

"Katekyo Hitman Reborn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"OH. MY. GODS!" I squealed loudly and glomped him; nearly knocking him off his feet. "THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"

"You're welcome."

"Will I see Avis too?"

"No." He said sadly. "You'll be going into a parallel world."

"Oh . . . okay . . ."

He laughed and ruffled my hair. "I wish you luck, Val. Hopefully . . ."

His voice faded as I felt him and the scenery around me fade all to white.

**-Reborn-**

What I'm staring at right now . . . was a man. And he had red hair. No. Not ginger hair. It was blood red. And he had brown eyes.

At that moment, I realized I'm in Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Just like in those fanfictions I've always read.

How I know? Everything was animated in the familiar style of Reborn.

I blinked and remained silent.

He smiled warmly and gazed into my eyes.

Then, a beautiful woman - no, goddess, came into view. She had honey brown hair, fair skin, and the most stunning jade eyes I've ever seen. (Technically, it's my first).

She leaned on the man's shoulder and smiled softly.

My breath hitched.

_A goddess I tell you._

"Aren't they both just the sweetest?" She cooed.

They?

What does she mean by _they_?

I then realized that there was something warm right next to me. I turned to the right - at least as best as this baby's body could move.

Another small bundle was beside me. All I could see was a tuff of red hair. The bundle suddenly turned over.

I found myself staring at beautiful deep red orbs with a compass symbol. Just like the emblem of the . . . Shimon . . . famiglia . . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I let out a horrified shriek that sounded more like a baby's whacked up babble.

Right before my eyes, was the Decimo of the Shimon famiglia, Kozato Enma.

He blinked innocently.

"Bwah?"

I inwardly squealed at how adorable he was. HE WAS _SO _CUTE!

Wait.

If he's Enma . . . then who am I?

Okay, calm down. First, review.

I've been reincarnated into Katekyo Hitman Reborn by a Guardian Angel named Rei.

Sawada Tsunayoshi would become Vongola Decimo.

He and Enma were going to fight in the future. And they were going to get hurt. Badly.

Enma's father was Kozato Makoto. His mother is unknown and he had a li-

"Mami,"

I snapped out of my thoughts.

Mami?

I looked around the room.

"Mami?"

I turned to the voice of the goddess. She was staring straight at me. "Mami, are you alright?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

And then it hit me.

She was talking to me.

She was referring to me.

Kozato Mami: killed by Daemon Spade at a young age, along with her parents in Flood of Blood.

I waited for my brain to process the information.

I am Kozato Mami.

I am going to die.

I am going to _fucking die_.

I realized my cruel fate. I wasn't going to live for long. I was going to die in seven years.

I burst into tears.

I'm going to be murdered by a _fucking obsessive melon!_

"Mami!" The goddess lifted me out of the crib and cradled me against her. "There, there," she whispered softly. "Don't cry."

She hummed a song that sounded familiar. Very familiar.

I sniffled and blinked away the tears.

"Mommy's here."

Tears flooded my eyes again.

_. . . Mommy . . ._

She kissed my forehead and set me back down in the crib. Right beside Enma.

"Come on dear," she whispered as she flicked the lights off. "Let the children sleep."

"Alright." The man, I believe to now be Kozato Makoto replied as he shut the door silently. Their footsteps silently faded.

.

.

.

.

.

"Wah?"

I turned my attention to Enma. He blinked and stared at me before he stuck his tiny fist into his mouth; drooling.

I narrowed my eyes in disgust.

"Twatz dizguzing." I spoke for the first time. My voice was high and pitchy. It make my ears ring from the sound of it alone.

He squealed and took his fist out of his mouth, creating a thick trail of saliva and patted my cheek with his hand. Repeatedly.

Read: saliva _covered_ hand.

I cringed and mentally cried in disgust.

"Bwad." I said.

He blinked in confusion.

"Bwad Emma."

He stared at me for a moment.

Then stuck his tongue out.

"Yew wittle bwat."

He giggled. Cutely.

**-XXX-**

**Well that's the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC(s) of course.**

**I decided to write in a different style and so I did.**

**To be honest, this story was inspired by the amazing fanfic: The Truth of the Sky by LeoInuyuka. **

**I wanted a character that no one has written a reincarnation fanfic of, so I thought of Kozato Mami, the first fic of its kind - or at least, to my knowledge anyways.**

**This would be my first time having a character with this personality.**

**And yes indeed. This story does have a connection to my other fic: Vongola's Guardian Angel.**

**I'm also planning more Reborn fanfic as well that might or might not be published. Depends.**

**Anyways, please leave a review!**

**Ciao!**

**-Arti**


	2. Haunting Nightmare

Chapter 2

Haunting Nightmare

**-XXX-**

Six years has passed since I've been reborn. And I learned a bunch of things about Kozato Mami.

I am Enma's younger twin sister.

Yes. Twin.

It makes sense. I remember that Enma was very close to her. Their powerful bond explains that they were twins. All hail, the power of twins!

I have the exact same eyes as Enma as well. Blood red with the compass symbol. Cool right? I find glaring at people and animals a whole lot easier with these eyes. (I was never able to intimidate anyone in my past life. I only ended up making myself look stupid).

What freaks me out right now is Enma.

How could adorable Enma freak me out?

He grins.

Yep. _Grins_.

His personality is the total opposite of hit future self. All sunshine and rainbows. It scares the crap out of me. But at least one thing that didn't change was his rather quiet persona and clumsy self.

I gazed at the blue sky from my bedside window. The hot blazing sun shined through my window. I slightly smiled as I bathed in the warm rays. The bright green leaves of the tree just right outside my window ruffled in the warm and gentle breeze

"Mami! Breakfast is ready!" My mother's voice rang faintly from below.

Enma's mother.

No information was given of her. But I was able to acquire said information. Her name is Kozato Asuna. I will always imagine the Asuna from Sword Art Online. Other than that, there are no other information I have gathered from her. I don't want to though. She's my mother. It would be weird if her daughter integrates her. Asking weird questions out of the blue.

I sighed and got off my comfy bed, not bothering to change out of my frog print green pajamas and headed for the door.

"GAHH!" I shrieked as I fell backwards, landing ungracefully.

In front of the door stood a grinning Enma. He was still in his star and moon print blue pajamas.

"Ohayo, Imouto!" He greeted.

"Gods, Enma, you scared the living daylights out of me." I groaned as I rubbed the back of my head while I got back up.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Onii-chan?" He scowled. (Failed by the way).

It didn't make sense why our family speaks Japanese. We live in Italy for the love of ramen!

"Fine then. _Onii-chan_. There, happy?"

"Not quite."

"Enma! Mami!" Mom called from downstairs. "The pancakes aren't getting any warmer down here!"

"The pancakes are all mine!" I ran down the hall and tumbled down the flight of stairs along with Enma.

"Fuck that hurts." I muttered to myself.

"HUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH-" I slapped my hand over Enma's mouth.

"It's not a bad word if you're using it to express yourself."

I helped him up and together we entered the kitchen.

"Ohayo, Okaa-san." We said in unison.

"Good morning you two." She replied cheerfully. "I see you fell down the stairs again."

I took my seat and grabbed three slices of fluffy pancakes onto my plate. I grabbed the bottle of syrup and drowned my pancakes. I topped it with strawberries and blueberries along with whip cream and wolfed it down.

"Where's Otou-san?" I asked with a mouth full.

"He's at work, honey." Mom replied as she sat down to eat.

"Are we going anywhere today?" Enma asked.

"We're are going to go shopping."

What?

**-Reborn-**

I found myself staring at a pineapple.

We all went on a trip to the supermarket right after breakfast. Mom and Enma left not too long ago.

Why did my own mother leave me alone?

Because I didn't hold her hand, like a good child would. So now I'm lost in the sea of strangers.

Which brings to where we are right now.

I took the pineapple off the unoccupied stall and inspected it.

It looked fairly good . . . but wasn't it said that pineapples actually eat us instead of the other way around?

I shrugged and took the pineapple with me.

I walked through the crowd and eventually ended up at the park. It was rather empty except for a few kids and their parents.

I sat on a bench and placed the pineapple beside me. I stared at the kids playing happily in the playground.

I felt a bit of envy and anger bloom in my chest.

So naïve and innocent to the world. They don't understand the cruel reality of life.

I yawn and stretched.

**-Reborn-**

Did I fall asleep? It was already sunset.

.

.

.

Where's my pineapple?

I patted the area where my pineapple use to be. Just to make sure I wasn't seeing things.

Yep.

My pineapple disappeared.

"Mami!"

I turned my head to the direction of the voice. Mom and Enma came barreling into me. She knelt down and hugged me tightly, almost crying.

Wait. She is crying.

"Mami, I'm so sorry!" She cried into my shoulder. "I'm such a _horrible_ mother!"

I awkwardly patted her back. "You're not a horrible mother, Okaa-san." I paused. "It's just that I'm a terrible daughter."

Suddenly, her grip tightened on my shoulder. She looked at me with teary eyes. "Don't say that!"

"Say what?"

"Don't call yourself terrible." She sniffled. "You are perfect. You and Enma both are perfect. The best kids I could ever ask for."

I stared at her in awe. She held out her arm for Enma. He came over and we had a group hug.

"Can we go home now?" Enma asked.

"Of course, Enma dear."

**-Reborn-**

A girl of fourteen, curled up into a tight ball. Another girl, who seemed a bit older continuously kicked the younger girl. The younger girl was covered in blood and bruises and cuts.

"What do you think now?" The older girl grinned maliciously. "No one's here to save you!"

The younger girl cowered and whimpered under all the beatings that she was receiving.

"You're worthless you piece of shit! You're a selfish bitch who cares for no one but yourself and take all the attention away from me!"

"I-" The younger one tried to speak but was cut off by the older one who smashed her foot onto the girl's head. She cried out in pain and blood seeped down the side of her head.

As the beatings continued, a boy, older than the two girls, watched silently from the small creak of the door. He watched with guilt that slowly gnawed at his heart. He never had the courage to do anything. He knew that he could report this. Yet, he didn't.

_Why? Why didn't he help the young girl? _His little sister. His little step sister. It was his blood sister who was hurting his step sister. He didn't do anything - because he was afraid. He was afraid to get involved.

His eyes widened when his blood sister took out a large kitchen knife.

The older girl slowly trailed the blade upon the younger girl's arms. She screamed and struggled to break free from the monster's hold. The older girl, irritated; slammed the back of the knife against the girl's ribcage.

A sickening crack sounded.

The girl screamed again.

Annoyed; the other girl raised her arm and brought the blade down.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The brother screamed as his sister brought the blade down.

The young girl coughed up blood and laid still. The boy held her tightly. Angry tears trailed down his cheeks as he tightened his grip and cried.

His sister scoffed at him. "You seriously care for this bitch? She's nothing but a selfish-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The brother roared. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOU! SHE DID NOTHING WRONG!" He stood up, leaving his step sister on the floor. "YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A SELF-CENTERED BITCH WHO DESTROYS OTHERS FOR THINGS YOU DON"T HAVE! YOU"RE THE MONSTER!"

The boy brought out his fist and punched his sis - no, monster, and sent it to the ground. He tackled it and the two rolled around, punching and kicking and scratching, while using the furniture around them to hurt one another.

Then the door clicked opened.

I screamed as I awoke from my nightmare; sobbing uncontrollably as the door to my room burst open. Enma and Asuna came running in. (Makoto was at work).

It was past midnight.

Asuna wrapped me in her arms as she stroked my hair, trying to calm me down. Enma joined into her other arm.

I bawled my eyes out as Asuna cradled me in her arms, rocking back and forth. She hummed a song before singing.

_When I think of the memories we shared long ago_

_There's a part deep within me that wants you to know_

_Though I left without warning, without a goodbye_

Suddenly, the song sounded very familiar.

_I have faith that soon someday, you'll be by my side_

_I promise you, I'll answer your plea_

_I swear it's true, just trust in me_

_My love for you will always live one_

Enma has already fallen asleep at this point. I stayed silent. Listening intently to the song.

_Like a song, a simple melody_

_Though we're apart, you'll always be in my heart_

_I'll dream of the day you travel my way_

_And we make a brand new start_

_Never forget my oath, come what may_

_The sun will shine someday_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_New horizons, here with you_

And then it hit me. This song didn't belong in this world. It was a song from my original world.

But how could Asuna know this song?

Could it be? I remembered this song. This song was the song that my mother . . .

My eyes went wide. I looked up and into Asuna's eyes. Hot tears blurred my vision and rolled down my cheeks.

_It couldn't be . . ._

"Mommy?" I whispered.

Her eyes softened and reflected intense love. She smiled warmly; her eyes filled with tears. She hugged me tight, burying my face in the crook of her neck.

"Mommy . . ." I said again, voice cracking.

She stroked my hair. "It's been so long, my little dove."

"How did you know it's me?"

"You never called me 'mommy' and I know my precious daughter."

I smiled and nuzzled her.

"I love you and Enma very much, Val."

"I know." I said. "It's Mami now."

"Indeed."

It didn't make any sense.

My mother died in my old world. The she was reborn here? Were there others?

Many questions swarmed my head but I didn't care at the moment.

All I cared about was:

I've been reunited with my mother.

Who loves me and Enma.

She hugged Enma and I once more. She tucked me into bed, kissing my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Mami."

She left my room with Enma in her arms, quietly closing the door.

I turned over and shut my eyes.

That girl from my dreams . . .

It saddened me that such a thing happened to her. To be stabbed by her own sister. Her brother didn't help her till it was too late.

It must suck to be her.

But it was only a nightmare.

**-XXX-**

**This chapter is pretty short - but I promise next chapter will be a whole lot more entertaining. The real plot begins next chapter so stay tunes! XD**

**P.S. Enma's bubbly and cheerful because he's a kid. The traumatic event that took the lives of his family would most logically change him. So that's why he's full of sunshine and rainbows!**

**The song I took was taken from Lizz: Iris (Professor Layton)**

**Ciao,**

**-Arti**


	3. Flood of Blood

Chapter 3

Flood of Blood

**-XXX-**

It began pretty normally. The day (night) I mean.

The sun was out. The birds were chirping. The clouds were drifting. The people were - yeah you get the drill.

But one thing made this day different. What made this day spe-

"Mami!" Enma called as he came running up the stairs. "Did you get dressed yet?"

As I was saying-

_BANG!_

The door burst open to my room. Enma stood at the door wearing a crown atop his head. Yes, a crown - not a tiara like Bel's, but a legit plastic crown. In his hand he held the queen's crown.

I was already up and was to my utter dismay, wearing a frilly dress along with ribbons and laces.

Enma skipped up to me and placed the crown on my head. He took a step back and marveled at its glory. "Perfect." He grinned.

I proceeded to take the offending object off my head when Enma slapped my hand away.

"No touching!" He glared. "That's the princess's crown-"

"Isn't it a queens?"

"Shush."

"Kids!" Our mother called from downstairs. "It's time to blow out the candles!"

We both grinned raced each other to the living room.

Yes. What made this day special was that it was our birthday.

We arrived at the living room and sat on the couch as our mother placed the large ice cream cake on the coffee table, lighting up the candles.

"Settle down now, kids." Makoto said as he held a camera to take a picture.

Enma and I hooked our arms around our shoulders and grinned widely for the camera. It flashed and we let go, ready to blow out the candles.

I closed my eyes and made a wish.

_I wish that Enma and I find happiness. _

I opened my eyes and blew out the candles along with Enma.

My mother sliced the cake and we all ate sweet and cold treat.

I smiled in bliss after finishing the cake and leaving the plate in the kitchen sink.

I came back to the living room to open up presents.

I received books from Makoto and my mother. I smiled and gave them a hug and a kiss to the cheek. Enma received a cat plushie from mom and a toy train from his dad. He thanked them just like I did. Then we turned to each other and handed the present that we wanted to give to each other at the same time.

"Here's your present Enma." I said as I handed the small little box to him. He too handed me a small box.

I unwrapped it and opened to find a necklace. And not just any necklace. It was a blue Wayfinder. It was a friendship necklace from Kingdom Hearts.

I looked at my mother who winked at me.

It turns out that all three of us, my mother, Enma, and I, had the same idea. My mother must have helped Enma find me a gift and had the Wayfinder custom made just like I planned for Enma.

Enma squealed in delight as he wore his green Wayfinder.

"We had the same idea!" He said holding up his necklace to mine.

I smiled as I put my necklace on. "The power of twins."

We grinned and chatted happily as the night went on.

Just as we finished cleaning up, My guts twisted and churned uncomfortably.

My senses immediately sharpened.

"Enma." I murmured, my eyes narrowing.

I had taught Enma specifically if something like this were to happen. He nodded and hid in the kitchen cupboard. Leaving the it open just a crack.

Makoto lowered his hand to his pocket.

My mother pulled me closer.

I stood stiff and still. Not a sound can be heard in the eerie silence. Fear gripped at my heart as my pupils dwindled.

I can sense him. Sense him coming. His presence was full of malice. It left me frozen in fear.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_BANG!_

My eyes went wide as blood splattered across the room.

Makoto dropped to the floor with a bullet through him. Dead.

There, I could see my the front door was Iemitsu with a gun in his hand. What I found was weird was that he was flickering between the image of Iemitsu and Daemon Spade.

The world around me felt like it suddenly slowed down. The sound of my mother's cry seemed muffled to my ears.

I watched as blood splattered; her body falling to the floor as she reached out to me. The light in her eyes vanishing.

And then the world came back to speed.

My mother is dead. Dead once again. Ripped away from me. _Again_.

I trembled and shook as Daemon's image flickered from Iemitsu before settling into his original appearance.

Tears rolled down my cheeks.

I was next.

He was going to kill me.

Daemon Spade stood before me. His eyes gleamed with malice.

From the corner of my eyes, Enma silently watched with wide eyes in the cupboard.

He raised his scythe for the finishing blow that would end me.

A shrill scream resounded as I shut my eyes.

In that moment, I wished time could rewind. I wished I had flames to protect my family. My father. My mother.

_Enma._

I wanted to protect him. He didn't deserve this. He was happy and full of life.

I have shared so many memories with them. From the time we had a picnic. When we went on a trip to the beach. When Enma and I made cards for our parents on Mother's and Father's day. On April Fools, when I made a prank everyone. To the time my mother taught me how to cook (which ended with me being banned from cooking). And the time when Makoto read a bedtime story to us in the living room late at night.

I cherished each and every single moment. No matter how insignificant it would be to others.

They made me feel accepted for the first time in my two lives. I learned the true meaning of love because of them.

I don't ever want it to end.

I hate being weak.

I hate being useless.

I wish I was strong.

I wish I had power.

I WANT TO PROTECT THOSE WHO ARE DEAR TO ME!

I felt a surge of warmth and tranquility. Raw power flowed through my veins. I felt like I was _burning_. I felt like I was _alive_.

And then the power exploded.

"Well this is unexpected."

My eyes shot open.

Flames engulfed the entire room. Burning away at the walls and floor with the all furniture and other objects knocked over.

But what surprised me was the flame.

What surprised me was the color.

I gazed at the flickering flames.

Orange.

The flames were orange.

Sky flames . . .

What?

I gaped at the flames. I have sky flames? But how? I thought that I had none - or at least, if I did, it would be the Earth flames.

"How interesting," Daemon mused. "To have the flames of the Sky instead of the Earth. You're even able to manipulate the flame to protect you. What an interesting child indeed."

I then took notice that a translucent veil of sky flames surrounded me like a shield. Protecting me from Daemon.

Daemon smirked sinisterly. "We shall meet again." He slowly began to disappear. "I will let you live for now, my dear. Child of the Earth and Sky."

He disappeared completely, leaving me in the burning room.

I stumbled to get up, feeling light headed as I made my way to the kitchen. Just as I was about to enter the kitchen, I froze. I turned around and stared at the mirror that reflected me. I gasped.

Sky flames flickered with brilliance on my forehead. My eyes were burning orange with the Shimon emblem in it. (Well of course. My pupils are the emblem).

One word: breathtaking.

I calmly walked forward and approached the opened cupboard. The door was knocked off its hinges.

Enma was slumped over with his eyes shut.

From my deduction, my flames must have knocked him out. Which meant that the last thing he saw was me getting run through by a scythe or some weird shit that Daemon made him see.

I picked him up with my new found strength and with an impassive face, walked out the door of the house, glancing at my parents' dead bodies before turning away.

The Wayfinder that I gave Enma hung around his neck, glinting under the moonlight. I set him down and went back inside. The flames that licked the room have disappeared leaving scorch marks all over the room. I trekked up the stairs and into my dad's office.

I turned the computer on.

The log in screen popped up.

I sighed and easily hacked into the computer.

I pulled up a file of myself, and with a push of a button, I deleted every information about me. Along with Enma's. I grabbed some cash and stuffed it in my hoodie that I have changed into.

Once I erased all evidence and took any necessary things I would need, I jumped down the window and grabbed onto Enma. My guts twisted and I let instincts take over.

With a surge of power, flames blasted from my fists. I flew off into the night sky with Enma.

**-Reborn-**

I landed at a hospital and got Enma checked in. not without threatening the nurse at the counter first of course.

Enma was taken into a room where I now watched him sleep. His pulse beeping on the monitoring system.

I watched with a sullen expression.

I couldn't stay here anymore.

I don't know how I would affect the plotline if I stayed with Enma. And I simply couldn't if I'm going to meet Daemon again in Julie's body. So no thanks.

I kissed Enma's forehead.

_I'm sorry Enma._

I left the hospital and headed to a very specific destination.

**-Reborn-**

I arrived at the counter and pulled out some of my money, placing it on the counter that I could hardly reach.

"A ticket to Sicily, please."

The desk manager leaned over the counter to take a look at me. She raise a brow with an annoyed face.

"Look, little girl, we are very busy right now." She huffed before looking at her perfectly manicured nails and blowing a bubble gum. "Get lost and play with your little dolls. We mean business."

Oh she did not just say that.

I glanced around the room behind me. It was empty.

It was fucking _empty_.

"Look here, bitch," I growled. "I am pissed and not in the mood to play games. I. Am. Going. To. Sicily. So take my fucking money and give me a fucking ticket!"

I slammed the rest of the cash needed for a ticket to Sicily with a loud bang.

She gaped at me but with a shaking hand, gave me the ticket.

I beamed like an angel. "It was a pleasure doing fucking business with you." I said as I walked out the door.

I took a cab and soon arrived at the airport. At least the driver was able to see my mood and gave me chocolate chip cookies. What a nice guy.

I boarded the plane and sat down in my seat.

I yelped as the pain from using HDWM finally took effect on me. I passed out like a light.

I woke up to the flight attendant giving me a bag of toys. I smiled and thanked her.

"Now get me a fucking cup of apple juice."

She gaped but continued on down the aisle to get my order.

"And keep it coming . . . with some brownies and mint chocolate chip ice cream too."

The attendant soon arrived with my orders and hurriedly scrambled away.

I bit into my warm brownie and browsed through the movie options.

There was hardly anything good to watch.

"Fucking shitty plane." I muttered under my breath.

**-Reborn-**

I woke up to the soft landing of the plane. I unclasp my seatbelt and walked down the aisle to the exit; leaving piles of trash behind.

"H-Have a n-nice v-visit." The same flight attendant said.

She was literally shaking. No. all of them were.

When the head flight attendant was informed of me being rude, she trudged up to me and I gave her the verbal bashing of her life.

I glanced at her, a dark black ring around her right eye. She squeaked, keeled over, and fainted on the spot.

I left the airport and got in a cab.

"To the city please." I spoke in fluent Italian.

The driver quirked a brow before shrugging and driving to my destination. I got off and gave him the fee.

The city was bustling full of people and probably Mafiosi.

I yawned.

_Ugh._

The damn sun is scorching my back and head.

I scowled and walked through the sea of people.

Why did I come to Sicily of all places?

I don't know. I felt like something was telling me to come here.

I sighed. Knowing Enma, he would think that I'm dead and turned bitter and quiet just like how he was in canon.

During the day, I found myself a box. Large enough to fit me in. cloth that the owner didn't want, and a stick.

What am I going to do with these useless items?

I'm going to build a fucking box-house.

I found a nice spot in an alleyway and set down the box, put the stick up to hold the cardboard to form a little roof and shoved the cloth inside the box.

I dusted myself and grinned at my handy work.

"There, today isn't so bad after all."

_CRACKLE BOOM!_

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Rain poured down like a fucking river.

I scowled and crawled into my little box-house. I sat hugging my knees to my chest, watching the rain pour and the thunder roar as lightning crackle in the darken sky.

What gives? Suddenly it just decides to fucking rain?!

What the fuck is wrong with this world?!

Wait. A lot of things are fucked up in this world.

"Rain, rain, fucking go away, come again another shitty day~" I sang quietly to myself.

The a bucket of cold water poured over my head.

"FUCK!"

The roof of my make-shift home collapsed and ripped open from water overload.

I growled and left my box-house and sought shelter in a pastry café.

The bell chimed as I came into the café, dripping wet. The shop manager noticed me. "Oh little girl-"

"Shut the fuck up." I cut her off. "I'm not in the fucking mood."

She gaped like a fish and fainted.

I ignored her and stared out the window from where I sat.

From the corner of the room, the other staff members were dragging their manager into the storage room (the fuck?) and coward at me.

"Hey waiter," I said, breaking the silence. (Not really from all that thunder).

_BOOM!_

One of them collapsed.

"Give me your best shitty tiramisu and make it quick."

The poor teenage boy squeaked and ran into the kitchen.

The others bravely brought me a notepad and a box of crayons (how nice of them) and I drew Chappy the Rabbit and Gekota the Frog.

I beamed at the boy who came back with a large plate of tiramisu. He blushed a vibrant shade of red and scurried out of site to join the others. Then they turned on the music. Filling the café with random music.

"Grazie!" I thanked them.

I took a large spoon full of tiramisu.

Gods of Olympus, this stuff is fucking good!

I chewed happily and drew chibi version of the Vongola family along with the Arcobaleno and the Shimon family.

"Those drawing are fucking shit."

I froze and stopped drawing.

"Care to repeat that?"

"Those drawings are fu-"

I rammed my plate of tiramisu (my poor babies!) into the fucking offender's face, shattering the plate in the process.

"Don't insult my drawings you fucking asshole!"

I flipped the table over and rammed it into his face repeatedly. I kicked him with all I got where the sun doesn't shine for good measure.

I picked up my notepad and box of crayons and ran out the café.

The rain had already stopped.

I slowed down when I reached the park.

Now that I think about it . . . who was the person that insulted my drawings?

.

.

.

.

.

Oh well. The bastard didn't deserve to be thought of-

"Ooff!"

I fell backwards from walking into something. "Watch where you're going you fucking ass . . . hole . . ." I trailed off at the end; my voice turning quiet as I finally looked up at the person (seriously? It felt like I just ran into a fucking wall!) I bumped into.

"Ehehehe . . . ." I laughed sheepishly as the blood drain from my face (more like my soul slipped out of my body). "Sorry . . .?"

The person that I bumped into was none other than the boss of the Varia, Xanxus.

Yes. Xanxus of all people. Fucking Xanxus.

I gulped.

His red eyes narrowed dangerously. His usual scowl deepened.

I began to sweat.

"How dare you . . . say that . . . to . . . boss . . ." I raised my brow at Levi who came running to us, wheezing and trying to glare but failed miserably while holding his . . .

Oh.

_Oh._

He was the one I kicked.

I burst into a fit of laughter, completely forgetting that Xanxus was here.

Xanxus attention turned to me.

"You . . ." I gulped ion air. "You were stupid enough to repeat . . . ahahahahahahaha!"

"You damn brat!" He yelled. Trudging forwards.

He was shot in the head and fell over backwards. Smoking.

Xanxus's gun was brought out.

"Brat," He said.

_I'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeadI'mdeaddeaddeaddeadeadeadeadeadead- _

"Come."

I blinked but obeyed his command and followed him into a black limousine.

I sat quietly and furthest away from him as possible.

We passed through the town and soon arrived at a castle.

We got out and entered the castle.

"Um . . ." He glanced at me.

I almost squeaked at the intensity. "Why am I here?"

We walked into the castle and after a long moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"From now on, you work here, brat."

Well _fuck._

**-XXX-**

**What an awesome chapter but sad chapter.**

**Was I cruel to put Enma's and Mami's birthday on the day, Flood of Blood?**

**All will be revealed in due time concerning Mami.**

**But for now she's stuck with the Varia. How nice am I?**

**Please leave a review! Seriously. I don't have a single one and it's been bothering me since I published this story.**

**Ciao,**

**-Arti**


	4. A Normal Day with the Varia

Chapter 4

A Normal Day with the Varia

**-XXX-**

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

Bel bolted down the hall as I followed, hot on his heels. He laughed and threw his knives at me.

I swept to the side, dodging it and continued my pursuit to kill him.

"You trashed the fucking room on purpose!"

"Ushishishishi, and you have to clean it, Principessa."

I growled and chucked a bucket at him.

He grinned and tilted his head. The bucket of soapy water sailed past his head and collided into Squalo. Who just happened to be walking by.

"I'm not fucking Cinderella, you fucking bastard!"

"VOOOOOOIIIIIIIII!" Squalo roared, covered in soap. "YOU SHITTY TRASH!" He stalked over to me with his sword raised.

I flung my wet mop at his face. "Shut the fuck up!"

Bel took this as his chance to escape, and high-tailed down the hall.

"COME BACK HERE-"

I was cut off as I felt the back of my collar being grabbed and lifted up to face an angry long haired commander.

"Let go!" I kicked his chin.

He released me with a curse and I bolted after Bel and soon caught up to him.

I tackled him from behind and we broke into a fist fight while we rolled over, trying to dominate the other.

Two months ago, I was told (forced) to work here. My job was to clean.

Yes. I was a shitty maid. Dress and all with it.

Bel and I were in the middle of our usual fights. Yanking at each other's clothes and delivering bruises and scratches.

We continued to curse (I did most of it) and swear at each other while rolling over before we were suddenly pulled apart and lifted up by the back of our collars.

"Stop fighting you two~" Lussuria scolded. "It makes mommy dearest very upset when you two fight."

Bel frowned at the comment.

"You're not our fucking mother!" I retorted angrily as I clawed his hand.

"Now now, Mami, mia dolce dolce carissima figlia," Lussuria chided.

I scowled at his choice of words.

"That horrible vague language isn't very ladylike nor suitable for my adorable daughter~"

"Fuck ladylike!" I wiggled and squirmed. "Let go you gay bastard!"

"It looks like it's time out for both of you."

**-Reborn-**

I found myself facing the wall a few minutes later alongside Bel.

"The Prince doesn't see why he has to be stuck with the Principessa." Bel whined.

"That's because you both got into a fight." Lussuria chided. "Brothers and sisters don't fight and try to kill each other."

"Tch." I scoffed, clicking my tongue. "I would gladly rip the bastard's head off."

"The Prince killed his family before," Bel mumbled. "So what makes this any different?"

"Lussuria sighed in defeat. "I'll be making lunch. You two behave and don't you even _think_ about moving two inches from your spot."

He left the living room and headed for the kitchen.

We stood in silence.

.

.

.

.

.

"This is all the Principessa's fault." Bel accused.

"My fault?! You're the one who trashed the gaming room!" I retorted. I turned away and ignored him.

.

.

.

.

.

"Since the gay mother hen is making lunch . . . does the Principessa want to help the Prince take revenge?"

I turned around to find a Cheshire grinning Bel. I couldn't help but grin back at him. "Sure."

And that's the strange relationship between Bel and I. One moment we would be trying to strangle one another and the next, we were the best partners in crime. It's a love-hate relationship.

We stood by the entrance to the kitchen; peaking and watching Lussuria pull something out of the oven. His back to us.

We snickered silently and snuck past the kitchen and into the dining room. We set up the traps of trip wires and dynamites, along with honey, super glue, buckets of paint, hair dye, ink, daggers, feathers, soot, smoke bombs, flash bombs, and firecrackers all around the room.

The dining room looked perfectly normal. No traps in sight. And each one of the members are going to get pranked and it will all precisely happen thanks to Me and Bel's calculations.

We snickered and ran off with mad grins, making our way to the roof of the castle where we set up more traps if they were to come up to get us.

The only members who won't be getting tricked was Mammon and Xanxus. It's because I'd rather not prank them and that we passed them on our way up to the roof. And them knowing us, would now be avoiding the dining room until all is cleared.

We laid side by side; cloud watching.

"Doesn't that look like a frog?" I pointed at a frog shaped cloud.

Bel ushishishi'd. "Looks more like a bear."

"How about that one?" I pointed to another direction. "Doesn't it look like a pineapple?"

"Hmm . . . more like a melon."

I instantly froze at his comment.

And then the it happened.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII!"

"MY CHOCOLATE RASBERRY PIE!"

"BOSS!"

A faint explosion rumbled beneath us. We cackled madly.

Then the firecrackers went off.

"BELPHEGOR!"

Then the flash bombs.

"MAMI!"

Nothing but _sweet_ revenge.

Happy early April Fool's day, Lussuria. Just wait till April Fools really arrives.

It would be a month to remember.

**-Reborn-**

Later that same day:

Squalo was rather pissed that his once glorious silky long hair was now covered in paint, glue, ink, honey, dye, and have been set on fire at one point. He had bruises and cuts littering his body. His now tattered clothes were covered in rainbow colors and holes along with scorch marks from the bombs. His hair was all frizzled and stuck up in all directions. He will have to cut it short at this point.

Lussuria wasn't any different from Squalo, along with Levi. His sunglass were cracked and fell off his left ear. His once perfect flamboyant hair, was frizzled and drowned in paint, ink, and feathers.

Levi . . . didn't look so different from before, besides being covered in hot pink paint, feathers, glue, and dark brown paint that made him look like he was covered in a certain _thing_.

They all stood in Xanxus's office. All scowling and glaring heatedly at the two brats who did this to them.

Envy filled them when they found out that Mammon was left untouched by the pranks that the brats played on them.

Xanxus sat in his chair with a usual scowl on his face. The two annoying brats that stood before him were grinning like lunatics. No. They were.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS ARE GOING TO PAY!" Squalo roared and pointed his sword at the redhead.

She beamed and pulled the string on a large party popper. It exploded in Squalo's face, littering him with ribbons and glitter.

"You look better now." She said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-" He made a move to strangle her when he slipped on a bar of soap. Face planting the carpet.

Mami burst into laughter and took out a camera, taking a picture of all of them.

"Brat," Xanxus said.

She stiffened and turned to him. "Yes . . . ?"

"Clean up the mess."

She gulped. Took her bucket and mop and trudged out the office.

"Serves you right!" Squalo shouted at her leaving figure.

"And you . . ." Xanxus's eyes turned to Bel. "Help her."

"The Prince-" He was cut off with a glare from Xanxus. He scowled and trudged out the room with the redhead.

Bel met up with Mami in the dining. She him a mop which he dodged and let it fall to the floor.

"Are you going to help me or not?" She asked.

"A Prince isn't suppose to clean." He remarked.

"Fuck you."

**-XXX-**

**Well that's a normal day in the Varia for you. Happy double update! Maybe I might even triple it.**

**treavellergirl: Thank you so much for being my first reviewer! It makes me happy now that **_**someone**_** decided to review. Arigato! XD**

**The next chapter should be more interesting, along with the chapters to follow.**

**Question: Should I begin a Naruto fanfic?**

**Please leave a review!**

**Ciao,**

**-Arti**


	5. The Mission

Chapter 5

The Mission

**-XXX-**

I scowled and trudged up the mountain.

The sun rose high above my head; glaring at my back and head. The scent of dirt and forest was all around me. I hate this ridiculous climb. I hate this stupid mountain. I hate the damn sun. and I hate the world.

Sweat rolled down my face as I panted. I placed my foot on a rock and to my sheer luck, it didn't stay put and I fell.

I struck out my hand to grab the nearest thing to me.

Which happened to be Bel.

We tumbled and fell, rolling down the mountain and landed in a twisted heap.

"Get off." I uttered out.

Bel got off my back. I sucked in the much needed air and stood up; dusting the dirt and twigs out of my hair and clothes.

"I hate this place." I grumbled.

"The Prince hates it more than the Principessa." Bel remarked.

"Yeah right." I scoffed. "You'll have your fun once you get to kill our hits."

A year has passed since I first arrived and was told (forced) to work at the Varia. Shortly after pranking Lussuria, Squalo, and Levi, Bel and I were sent on a mission to take out a client and his gang.

It was the first time I actually killed.

I would be lying if I didn't have any nightmares and hallucinations.

But, I eventually (is that normal?) got used to it.

Right now, Bel and I were sent on a mission by Xanxus. At first I flat out refused him. Then after he pulled out his guns, I instantly agreed.

I huffed as we trekked _back_ up the mountain. And eventually reached the top. But not after another slip, chased by bears, chased by bees (Bel's fault), a freak of nature mudslide, a journey down the waterfall (damn moss), and poisonous snakes.(To which I screamed at the top of my lungs when one of those fucking monsters fell on my head).

We hid in the bushes near the luxurious mansion. Crouching low. There were camera's everywhere, as were as security guards. What made it harder was we were going to break in, in the middle of the fucking day.

At least it's around 1 to 2 PM right now. This is the normal time where the human brain tends to shut off and get all sleepy and shit.

I dressed similarly to Bel. The same black jacket but without the white bands. Blue hoodie underneath the jacket and a black skirt (Lussuria's doing) with a loosely strapped red belt along with little chains. Black knee length boots, laced like Bel's. And knee length striped long socks. I secretly wore shorts underneath my skirt. There was no way that I would fight without shorts underneath. Otherwise I would be flashing. And unlike Adelheid, I don't have that kind of uncaringness or confidence or whatever you want to call it.

I pulled out a certain cherry hairclip from the pockets of my Varia jacket.

Enma got me this hairclip on our fifth birthday. It made me tear up. I just never had the courage to wear it. I'm not Mami. I took Mami's place. Ripped her away from a very short-lived life. I don't deserve to be Enma's Mami. (Gods that sounded weird).

I clutched the hairclip tightly.

_Wish me luck, Enma. I don't want to die. Not yet. Not when I still have so many things to do and questions I want answered._

"So what's your glorious, there's no way that it's going to work, plan?" I mocked after my little prayer to my good luck charm before I stuffed it back in my pocket.

Bel turned to me and grinned like the Cheshire cat. "Well . . ."

**-Reborn-**

The large elegant glass windows to the right side of the mansion exploded and shattered to pieces as Bel and Mami swung in and crashed through. Grinning ear to ear like lunatics. Or, are lunatics. (What assassin just crashes through the fucking window on enemy territory?)

The guards gapped as the two kids landed gracefully; throwing a flash grenade and instantly bolted through the room, killing guards left and right while disconnecting security cameras.

Blood splattered onto the walls and luxurious furniture and carpet floor, staining all a beautiful red as the two young assassins slashed and threw with their blades in hand.

Bullets flied, firing at the assassins. They easily dodged and took down the gunners, running through the halls and making their way to the boss's room.

**-Reborn-**

Bel and I burst through the large wooden door. Sending the door off its hinges (poor door. I'm so sorry~). The coward of a boss fired at us. His two guards quickly grabbed Bel; disabling him and putting him in a head lock.

All was silent as I stood there.

"Drop your weapon or your friend here gets it!" The boss threatened.

Bel raised his hands in a mock surrender. He was still grinning. Covered head to toe in blood. Not a single scratch.

"Whoops, the Prince got caught." He joked.

I scowled at him before making my face blank, turning away with a shrug.

"Kill him for all I care." I deadpanned.

The three men gapped. "W-What?!"

"S-She doesn't care about her own comrade?"

After getting over his shock, the boss continued to yell out threats while pointing his gun at Bel's head.

I scoffed.

Really?

This boss fucking sucks. Can't even be called one if he can't make simple threats.

In a flash, I pulled out my duel handguns and shot down his two guards. I quickly knocked the gun out of the boss's hand, fell to the ground and out of reach. He stood there frozen in fear.

"If you want to make shitty threats," I slipped out my knife, twirling it and brought it down. Stabbing it through the boss's hand, tearing through his tissues, breaking his bones and embedded itself deep into the wall behind him.

"AAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" He cried out in pain.

"You have to fucking mean it, dumbass." I finished with my Fran poker face. Pulling harshly on his tie, bring his face down to my mine; effectively choking him.

"Or else it means death." I pressed the barrel of my gun to his heart. And pulled the trigger.

_BANG!_

Blood splattered onto the wall. And onto my face, and into my left eye.

"GOD FUCKING - DAMN IT!"

I put my hand over my eye, rubbing it. I blinked repeatedly, still only seeing red.

"Ushishishishi," Bel chuckled from behind me.

"Shut the fuck up." I continued to rub my eye. "Let's leave. I want to go home already."

Bel put his hands behind his head as we made our way out of the now bloody and corpse-filled mansion. The helicopter with the Varia insignia arrived to pick us up. We both got in and the helicopter flew off. Flying over the mansion and ocean.

Did I forget to mention that the mansion was on an island?

Long after we were in the middle of the ocean, another helicopter flew a few meters beside us. It had the insignia of the family we just took down.

My guts immediately churned, screaming at me.

_Danger!_

I instantly swung open the door to the helicopter and jumped to the enemy helicopter. Sky flames burst with brilliance on my forehead in the middle of my leap of faith.

"YOU'RE A HUNDRED TRILLION YEARS TOO FUCKING EARLY TO TAKE DOWN THE VARIA, FUCKTARD!" I shouted and with a flame engulfed hand, I punched the helicopter away just as the bomb went off.

_BOOM!_

Debris flew everywhere. Flaming and smoking.

The world around me faded to black as I plummeted far down and into the sea.

I knew that going on a mission with Bel was a bad idea. Nothing good ever happens.

**-Reborn-**

Bel watched as the enemy helicopter exploded, creating a mushroom cloud. Engulfing Mami in the large black smoke.

When the helicopter first came into view, Bel realized that one of the members were still alive. But he knew this was the last one.

The Varia helicopter veered back around, flying in circles around the debris as Bel tried to look for Mami. He didn't see anything of the redhead. This made him frown.

The explosion was a large one. Bel and the pilot was only lucky that Mami reacted quickly enough, knocking the helicopter far away before it exploded. Otherwise, Bel was sure that both helicopters would not have made it and nor would the passengers.

Thirty minutes have passed since the explosion. There was no still sign of the redhead. The pilot said that they better head back or else the fuel would run low before they get to the Varia headquarters. With a frown, Bel reluctantly nodded as the helicopter headed back to the headquarters of the Varia.

**-Reborn-**

"YOU WHAT?!" Squalo roared once the words came out of Bel's mouth.

All officers had gathered in their boss's office once Bel arrived. On his _own_.

"YOU FUCKING FAILED?!" Squalo waved his sword in the air.

"Technically, the Prince and the Principessa succeeded in the mission." Bel retorted.

"Where's my adorable daughter?" Lussuria asked.

After a long silence, Bel finally spoke. "The Principessa's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean _gone?_" Lussuria cried.

"The Principessa idiotically took down the enemy before they could detonate the bomb." Bel said. "The helicopter exploded and the Prince never saw the Principessa again."

"VOOOOOIIIIIIII!" Squalo yelled. "ARE YOU POSITIVE?!"

"The Prince doesn't lie." Bel confirmed.

Lussuria wailed in the background.

Xanxus remained silent in his seat, with a glass of wine that he threw at Squalo.

Lussuria cried and wailed as Squalo erupted into an argument, dragging Levi into it. As the room was filled with chaos, Bel quietly left, closing the door behind him.

_Stupid Principessa. Risking her life for the Prince._

**-Reborn-**

I slowly opened my eyes.

The sun glared down on me.

I could smell the sea. I could hear the waves as it lapses onto what I assume is the shore, touching my boots.

My body ached. _So badly._

I could hardly move. The explosion knocked me out and now I'm in some unknown place. Maybe I'm in China?

Pfft, no way.

I frowned when I realized my only source of clothing were tattered and burned.

This sucks. I'm stuck. I can't move. There's no food or water. My throat hurts. The fucking sun is going to roast me. Wild animals are going to eat me. There's no anime. No manga. No Varia. No one.

A warm feeling churned in my guts. The same feeling from the time when I first met Mammon.

I heard a seagull squawk above me. No. I meant on me. Squawking in my face.

_Squawk!_

"Who are you and what are you doing here, kora?"

**-XXX-**

**Mwuhahahahahaha! I'm so evil to Mami. Getting hit in an explosion and **_**then **_**washing up ashore in some unknown place and meeting the most Spartan baby of the Arcobaleno, Colonello? (Maybe Lal might be the most Spartan . . . whatevs). Hah. I pity Mami now.**

**It's Snow Day today. School is cancelled so I thought why not update? (Also that the internet was out when I decided to write this chapter). Unfortunately, it's sunny outside. Stupid sun. At this point, there will be school tomorrow. DX please pray that it will snow tonight!**

**Review Time:**

**Fukumagician: Pretty awesome having a SI Mami. She's completely different from Enma and probably canon Mami.**

**Guest: I updated just like you wanted! So what do you think?**

**Caterina: Thank you for reviewing!**

**Sei: Yes, **_**wao**_**. That's the word that's going to describe this story! (Maybe. Not likely though).**

**sakurayukari: I updated! XD I hope you like this chapter.**

**treavellergirl: Yes. The traps of course had to be quick to get the Varia. Being chaotic and doing crazy things defines: Varia.**

**KisaragiMarru: For Mami leaving Enma? All will be revealed in due time.**

**Michiyo: The fainting part? It's all just for fun. This story **_**is**_** labeled humor. As for Mami knowing how to hack: she learned how to hack in this life. The reason why I didn't tell you in other chapters is because that would be called 'Dropping the Bomb'. It's what amateur writers do. It means that I would tell you all the things and little details Mami can do in a single chapter or paragraph. And I don't 'Drop the Bomb', because I'm not an amateur writer. I'm sorry if this sounds offensive . . .**

**KiraLoveless: I am absolutely happy and honored to have a review from one of the authors of popular stories of KHR! Thank you for your review!**

**RaNDoem: Enma's and Mami's reunion . . . will all be revealed in due time.**

**suntan140: Of course! I will be doing a Naruto fanfic once I catch up with the series.**

**And 15 reviews in only four chapters in a short amount of time? I broke my records!**

**Please review! It makes rainbows sparkle, and unicorns smile! XD**

**-Arti**


	6. Spartan Training

Chapter 6

Spartan Training

**-XXX-**

"Who are you and what are you doing here, kora?"

As soon as 'kora', entered my head, I shot up, ignoring my aching body's protest. From my sudden movement, I suddenly felt lightheaded and nausea.

I turned over to the side and emptied the contents out of my stomach.

"Whoa! Hey! Are you alright, kora?" Colonello shouted in alarm.

I couldn't believe it. I just embarrassed myself in front of Colonello.

_COLONELLO!_

My favorite Spartan baby. Spartan in physical training of course. (Reborn's just the Spartan baby of sadistic tutoring).

I felt a small little hand rub my back.

I felt a headache come on.

"Are you okay-"

"ACHOO!" He was cut off by my sneeze.

Cold chills racked my body. I suddenly felt very hot.

A hand touched my forehead.

"You're burning up, kora!"

I stood up and immediately fell back down. (Fortunately, away from the vomit, thank the gods).

And again, my world faded away.

**-Reborn-**

Colonello felt very, very awkward.

The eight year old girl had a high fever and fainted on the spot. He wasn't quite sure what to do. He rubbed the back of his head before sighing.

The girl was mainly dressed in black. Her clothes were all tattered and burned. On her left shoulder was what he suspected to be an insignia. But it looked like the insignia has been ripped off from whatever happened to the girl.

He could tell that the girl has been trained. Her body is slightly toned. He came to the conclusion that this girl was not normal. No, she was in the mafia.

With a shake of his head, he grabbed the collar of the girl's jacket and dragged her off to his camp.

**-Reborn-**

My heavy eyelids slowly slid open. I realized I was in a tent. A large military-like tent.

"I see that you're awake, kora."

I turned to Colonello, slipping off the towel on my forehead.

"Here," He handed me a bowl of soup.

I took it and studied the contents. It didn't quite look like soup. Just a bunch of chunky unknown substance and goopy liquid. My stomach growled.

It can't be that bad can it?

Shoved a spoonful into my mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"You can't cook." I deadpanned.

"I realized that, kora!"

"Then why even bother?"

"Because - because I want to, kora!"

". . ."

". . ."

The staring contest went on until Colonello decided to break the silence.

"What's your name by the way, kora?"

"Mami." I answered.

"Just Mami?"

"Just Mami."

"Well my name is-"

_SLURP!_

"My name is-"

_SLURP!_

"Is-"

_SLURP!_

"Co-"

_SLURP!_

"WILL YOU STOP THAT, KORA!" Colonello yelled in annoyance.

"Stop what?"

"Stop slurping, kora!"

"Slurping-"

"ACK!"

The sound of a sniper rifle colliding with a head silenced all.

I winced, gripping my throbbing head. I would have normally cursed, but Colonello is my idol. So cursing is a big no-no.

"What was that for?"

"You're awfully annoying, kora."

I suddenly heard glass shatter. Blood drain from my face as I slump over. A dark gloomy cloud formed over my head.

It's over . . . my idol just called me, _annoying_.

"How did you get here, kora?"

"The sea."

"What were you doing before?"

"Flying."

He kicked me. "Stop dodging my questions, kora!"

"I'm not!" I yelled back. "I answered them truthfully."

He eyed me for another moment before sighing. "No wonder you ended up here."

"What?"

"No one can put up with you, kora."

I clenched my fists tightly; turning my knuckles white. My eyes darkened; narrowing dangerously. An animalistic growl escaped my throat. "_Shut. The. Fuck. Up_."

He stared at me. Mouth shut.

At least he knows when to shut his mouth.

It was dead silent. No one moved. Even the birds outside the tent stopped chirping. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down.

Let's change the subject.

"Can I ask you something?" I spoke, breaking the silence.

Colonello nodded.

"Train me."

"That's not a question, kora!" Colonello pointed out.

"_Fine._" I huffed. "Will you train me?"

"Why should I, kora?"

That's a good question.

"Because . . . you're the best trainer in the world?"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, brat."

"Please?"

"Begging won't either, kora."

Maximum puppy dog eyes.

"_Pretty please?_" I whimpered. Doggy ears and a tail popped out.

He turned away. "No."

I sniffled, letting out a whine.

He gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. Eyes shut tightly.

**-Reborn-**

"What if you and I, just put up a middle finger to the sky -"

"STOP SINGING AND KEEP UP, SOLDIER!"

"But you said-"

"Keep running, kora!"

I huffed and continued our daily routine of running up the mountain, carrying a tree trunk on my back. It's been half a year since Colonello gave in and trained me.

My morning started at an ungodly hour where I was forced into doing 50 pushups and 30 sit-ups. Followed by complaining to Colonello at breakfast, to having combat training, then practicing my marksmanship, and learning all I can with trapping.

So far, I can't even touch him in combat training. (As expected of an Arcobaleno). He even woke me up in the middle of the night with a taser and a sniper to my face. He said it was to 'test' my instincts. It sucks since my instincts has dulled since I left the Varia.

We came to a stop by the only waterfall on the entire island. The water raged down onto the jagged sharp rocks at the bottom.

"Scale the waterfall, kora."

"WHAT!" I screeched. "ARE YOU CRAZY?"

"You're a soldier aren't you, kora?"

"N-"

"Then don't question me and do as you're told, soldier."

I mumbled colorful strings of curses under my breath and proceeded to scale the waterfall with the tree trunk tied to my back.

I lost my footing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

My screamed died down when I realized I didn't get run through by rocks.

I was stuck between to rocks. Thanks to the tree trunk.

_BANG!_

A bullet sliced through the ropes that wrapped around the trunk and I. I felt myself loosen.

From afar stood Colonello with his sniper rifle aimed at me.

"YOU FUCKING BAS-"

_BANG!_

The ropes completely loosen with a snap. My arms shot out and I grabbed hold of a rock. The water current pushed down on me. Beating onto my head.

I gritted my teeth and reached up, continuing my climb.

More than half an hour later, I finally reached the top. It was already sunset. The orange rays painted the sky a beautiful breathtaking color.

"Took you long enough, brat." Colonello said from where he sat with Falco perched on his head.

I glared at him, soaking wet. "Shishou."

I began calling him master the moment he decided to train me. Training was tougher than I thought. It was harder than training with the Varia. This must be how COMSUBIN training was like.

"Come on, back to the camp, kora."

I nodded, walking down the path that led to the camp with Colonello on my head.

We reached the camp not too long after.

Colonello started with dinner as I . . . well, simply did nothing.

Cooking wasn't my fort.

"Dinner's ready, kora!"

I sat down at our little table as Colonello served dinner.

Fish, berries, and nuts.

"You call this crap dinner?"

He smacked the back of my head. "It's either dinner or go to your room, brat."

"You sound like a father."

He turned bright red. "W-What did you say?"

"_Lal."_

"W-Where did you hear that, kora?"

"Oh, _nowhere_." I smirked. "I heard that you like he-"

"Go to your room!"

"Yes, _dad_."

_SMACK!_

"OW!"

**-XXX-**

**Not my best work, but I'm pretty okay with this chapter.**

**I'm so sorry it took so long. I got Writer's Block for both of my KHR fanfics and not to mention, **_**school**_**. The bane of my life. And a **_**huge**_** test coming up. Wish me luck! Please wish me luck. I don't want to go to summer school.**

**I can't believe that I got 43 favorites and 53 followers! This is the best work that I've ever done! And Vongola's Guardian Angel finally hit 101 favorites and 111 followers! Thank you all so much!**

**Anyways, on to reviews~**

**RaNDoem: I'm sure this chapter answered your question and it's not bad that you ship BELXMAMI. It won't be long until a poll for Mami's object of affection is put up.**

**Amedartyst: Yes, the boss was rather stupid. Bel had to leave Mami because running out of fuel would be a bad thing. Nobody wants to die a pathetic dog's death now would they? (I'm so sorry dogs). And yes. Mami would probably meet everybody before she happily reunites with Enma.**

**Fukumagician: Yes. I didn't quite expected this to happen. But I had planned days ahead before I actually published the story.**

**Michiyo: Mami will meet Tsuna and co in the following chapters to come. I'm extremely excited as well so don't worry, it will come soon.**

**TransparentAnswer: No. it's not weird that Mami left so the plot can progress. There are two reasons for why she left and as the author, I won't tell you that! Mwuhahahahahaha- *coughcough* **

**Alice aquabld: Why Mami is indeed awesome.**

**Lumi yoshinigami: Here it is!**

**Now that the reviews are done, question time!**

**Question: Should I begin a Kuroshitsuji fanfic?**

**Kuroshitsuji is now my new obsession. Even though it's been 3 years since I first found it. The Book of Murders finally convinced me of how awesome it is and now I'm currently reading the manga.**

**If you haven't seen Parasyte or , I urge you to watch it! Both are incredibly awesome!**

**Reviews means love and world peace!**

**-Arti**


	7. A Violent Surprise

Chapter 7

A Violent Surprise

**-XXX-**

"Oi, wake up!"

_SMACK!_

Morning started off with a smack to the face by none other than my awesome spartan tutor. Followed by a breakfast that consisted of broccoli and berries and then our daily routine of training.

It was in the middle of my combat training when_ it_ happened.

The worst. (Well, maybe not the worst thing in the world).

I dodged a kick and threw a punch. Colonello dodged, catching my fist and judo flipped me onto the hard earthen ground.

I groaned as the dust cleared up.

"You need more practice, kora." Colonello smiled as he offered me his hand.

"You're just too good." I admitted, still on the ground.

"Is that all you can do?"

I froze.

I turned my head to the side.

There, stood another baby with dark blue hair, a red mark on her cheek, red infrared visor, and a pacifier.

_Lal . . ._

"Lal . . ." Colonello muttered.

I stood up, brushing the dirt off my clothes.

"Is this the brat you're training?" She asked walking up to me and probing her gun at me.

"She isn't that bad." Colonello said.

My eyes sparkled at his compliment. Colonello praised me! (Sort of).

"Oh really?"

She lunged at me.

_Fast!_

I could hardly react by the time she sent a kick to my side.

I blocked it with my hand.

Punch. Kick. Swing. Flip.

I managed to either dodge or block. Except for the last one. Yeah. She got me. (What did you expect?)

I rubbed the back of my head as I sat up.

"Not bad, kid." She praised.

I literally beamed.

"But you still have a lot to work on."

"What are you doing here, Lal?"

"I heard that you're training a brat so I came to see it for myself."

KHR logic. Somehow, word got out that Colonello has taken on a student.

The two of them were happily chatting until I ruined it. I couldn't help it.

"Do you two like each other?" I asked, mentally smirking.

They both turned beet red. Sputtering denials.

"Denial~" I sang.

"This brat is really annoying." Lal grumbled.

"Thanks for the compliment!"

_SMACK!_

**-Reborn-**

"We're packing up, kora."

I snapped my head up at Colonello who stood beside Lal.

"What?"

It's been an hour or two since Lal's arrival, and now they decide to move?

"You sound like parents telling their kid to pack up because you decided to move." I said as they both turned red.

I snickered as they sputtered; face turning redder and redder.

They really were cute.

Just like mom . . .

I frowned, suddenly feeling empty.

"Mami?"

I snapped out of it by the sound of Colonello calling my name. He stared at me, knowing that something was wrong.

I began packing and half an hour later, the campsite was no more than an empty grassy land. We trekked to the top of the mountain. (Not without a few falls, bears, bees, bats, and freak of nature mudslide). A helicopter flew in and we all boarded.

I leaned against the window as we flew over the vast ocean.

**-XXX-**

We were dropped off in Italy. Sicily to be exact.

The Varia could be here . . . but I can't join them. Not anymore. The Varia never had another member during the Ring Conflict and I don't want to mess up Tsuna's chance of winning and character development.

I walked and wondered all over the town, searching for Colonello and Lal.

Stupid right?

I somehow lost them. I was supposed to follow them to the headquarters but I got distracted. All I did was pause to look at some delicious looking cakes and the next thing I know, THEY'VE DISAPPEARED! And they said I was suppose to meet someone important too!

_Fucking Hell._

I'M FUCKING LOST DAMN IT! AGAIN!

Just as I rounded a corner, I heard a very familiar voice.

"VOOOIIIIIII!"

Fuck.

"GET BACK HERE!"

It's Squalo.

I backed up, brushing past and tripping over random people and hid in an alley way behind some crates. I held my breath as I saw him run past me. I let out a breath of relief.

He didn't notice me.

Thank the gods.

I was about to leave when something clamped down on my nose and mouth.

I inhaled in surprise.

My mistake.

A mistake that costed me everything.

My world went dark as I collapsed.

Fuck. My. Life.

Fate must hate me.

**-XXX-**

**Guess what will happen to Mami! Mwuhahahahahaha! I'm so evil.**

**Anyways, the huge test is over and I surprisingly found it pretty easy - except for the writing part. I'm pretty sure I failed and it was the crappiest essay I've ever written in my life.**

**I went to the park today and got on the monkey bars and other playground equipment. It was awesome to run around (get blisters and scraps) and play like a 7 year old again. Now, I'm pretty sure I'm gonna be fucking sore tomorrow. (I feel pretty sore right now). At least all I have to do is sit and do nothing for 5 hours since the Sophomores are testing.**

**And thanks you guys. I got 60 followers and 47 favorites now . . . I just wish that you guys would give me more reviews. I like to respond to you guys . . . and it's pretty boring and sad when you don't say anything. Please let me know what you think of the plot and you can ask any questions about Mami. (Like her favorite stuff).**

**The next chapter may be longer than this one - I hope. I think this chapter is too short. And nothing really happened . . .**

**Review!**

**RaNDoem: Thanks a lot for reviewing! I'm just glad to know that I made someone smile and laugh. I never really thought that I'm a funny person.**

**Maybe 3 reviews? I only ask that much. But I could ask more . . . like 5? Please?**

**[Edited: 9/30/2015]**

**Hey guys, I didn't really want to change anything that I wrote above so I did this instead.**

**I'm really sorry for not updating in months. I know. I suck. But life decided to come back and bitch-slap me in the face. School's been busy and harder and I've gotten lazier. Doesn't help that I have ADHD. But I'll never get rid of my disorder! Proud to have it! Mainly because of Percy Jackson. The love of my life. My life revolves around those books.**

**I can't promise another update. It may not come in a long time but I don't know. Maybe you guys can change my mind. I'm stuck on writer's block. That stupid annoying thing.**

**I really want to write a Percy Jackson fanfic but I can't because I'm lame. I haven't even read the Blood of Olympus. How lame is that? And I don't really know where to start with that story.**

**Anyways, enough with my sob story, thanks for the 80 reviews and 67 favorites. It really means a lot to me.**

**Now, on with the new reviews I received!**

**TargetFailed: About Mami's eyes . . . I'm pretty sure that I wrote that she wore contacts or something like that. I'm not really sure. My mind's pretty foggy.**

**TransparentAnswer: I just did it. Was it amusing?**

**MsNi98: Thank you! :) **

**Marie Yoshina: Yes. I'll never give up on this story! Or my other ones! Hopefully. Just not as interested in them anymore. They are on hiatus.**

**All right, the following question will be hard. Very. So think long and hard before you choose one.**

**Question 1: Would you rather: have World War 3 or a zombie apocalypse?**

**In my opinion, I would choose World War 3. Sorry, I really **_**hate**_** zombies. (Meaning: zombies scare the fuck out of me. I'm fucking **_**terrified**_** of them. Especially since a zombie apocalypse **_**can**_** happen). They are freaky, disgusting, and revolting. But I watch The Walking Dead anyways. Although World War 3 could probably mean the end of the human race, I'd still choose it over zombies.**

**Fun Fact: My sister once had a classmate who wanted WW 3 to happen just so he can go off to war and **_**play**_** soldier. Fucking insane.**

**Question 2: I'm thinking about changing my username. Should I? If so, give me some suggestions?**

**Question 3: I feel like I should rewrite this. Should I? I mean it's really short and simply **_**unsatisfying**_**. But I probably won't. This version would probably be better than the rewritten version anyways.**

**-XXX-**

**Extra: ** Where Bel TNT the house.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I roared. "IT TOOK ME FOUR FUCKING DAYS TO BUILD THAT SHITTY HOUSE!"

**-XXX-**

**Reviews are good. Reviews are rainbows! I'd give you ambrosia, but you'd burn up to ashes!**

**Did that rhyme? It sort of did in my head. But I'm no child of Apollo. **

**Dam poetry.**

**Where are you, PJO fans? This joke always cracks me up.**

**Question 4: Who is your godly parent?**

**I'll tell you mine in the next chapter. But you are free to guess.**

**-Arti**


End file.
